


where are you, my happiness? (my happiness is all here)

by uji_ensaymada (firstlove_latespring)



Series: smooches for the best boys [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OCHITO, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sip and Paint, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wine, soft boyfriends, soft haoshua, they have their date at a sip and paint place!!!, wine date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/uji_ensaymada
Summary: it’s minghao’s pick for their long overdue date night and he finds a way to incorporate all his favorite things: wine, painting, and joshua.prompt: haoshua - a kiss goodnight
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: smooches for the best boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	where are you, my happiness? (my happiness is all here)

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a quick little haoshua drabble that one of my mutuals requested on my twt!
> 
> i’ll put a link here later if u wanna req something too!!

Joshua and Minghao haven’t stopped smiling and giggling at each other ever since the beginning of their night out. They had a free weekend, a rare window of free time for all of them. Some of the other members decided to visit their friends and family or stay at home to rest but Joshua and Minghao saw it as a perfect opportunity for a long overdue date night.

Since it‘s Minghao’s pick he decided to combine his three favorite things together! Wine, painting, and of course, Joshua! He made a reservation for two at a nearby paint and sip restaurant. It’s a fun and lighthearted affair night out with laughter and free flowing red wine. Minghao being Minghao decided to go for a more abstract interpretation of their still life painting of a vase of sunflowers while Joshua is doing his Best.

“It’s ugly,” Joshua whines, pouting at his canvas which has blobs of colors vaguely resembling the scene in front of him. It is probably also a bad sign that he’d already had three glasses of cabernet.

“It’s not ugly,” assures Minghao, looking at the painting. He thinks that with a few purposeful strokes, it could turn out even better. “Here left me help, hyung.”

Minghao positions himself behind Joshua and picks up his hand to grab a brush and dip it into some paint. He guides Joshua’s hand as the brush glides against the canvas, producing smooth lines to give the painting more definition. Minghao is acutely aware of how warm Joshua’s body is. And he can’t help but sniff his boyfriend’s hair as subtly as he can while already on two glasses of red wine. Joshua smelled soft and pleasant like lilies. He seems like he doesn’t mind Minghao practically burying his nose into his hair.

Joshua makes a pleased sound at the sight of his improved painting and looks back towards Minghao to give him his signature eye smile. It makes Minghao’s heart flutter. Joshua is so pretty. Minghao would’ve kissed him right there and then if they weren’t in a public setting.

“Oh it’s so pretty now!” Joshua joyfully exclaims. “Thank you, Hao.”

“You’re welcome, hyung.” Minghao gave a little smirk, definitely amused at how Joshua’s eyes were sparkling with happiness. “I wanna have your painting in my room. Let’s switch?”

“Sure!”

They have dinner and even more wine after they were satisfied with their works and left them to dry. Minghao can’t keep his eyes off Joshua as he eats his pasta and talks about everything and anything. He loves the way Joshua’s eyes light up when he talks about the funny things the vocal team did the other day and the way his cheeks puff up whenever he takes a bite from his food, chewing it in little bites just like a rabbit would. And more than that, Minghao keeps staring at Joshua’s lips, stained red from the wine and plump and perfect, just waiting to be kissed.

“What are you thinking about?” Joshua asks him, bringing Minghao out of his daze.

“Oh nothing,” Minghao chuckles, “Just about how beautiful you are.”

The comment seems to catch Joshua off guard for a moment because he stays still, no reacting for a few seconds which makes Minghao’s ears turn red right away when he realizes how cheesy he sounded.

But then Joshua laughs out loud and covers his mouth, suddenly shy when the other customers look towards them, curious at what had made him laugh like that. His laugh is music to Minghao’s (red) ears.

Minghao is still looking at his dish, not wanting to make eye contact with his hyung. How can Joshua still make his heart flutter like a leaf caught in a windstorm after all these years?

“You’re so cute.” Joshua is giggling now, his foot under the table grazes Minghao’s ankle for a brief moment in an attempt to get his attention. “But that was also so cheesy. You sounded like Junnie.”

Minghao laughs along now too. Somewhere, Junhui is proud of him for saying that to Joshua. But for now, his mind has space for only one of his favorite hyungs.

They finish eating and pick up their paintings on the way out, hailing a cab to get back to their dorm. They keep laughing and smiling at each other for no reason at all, maybe except for just being in each other’s company, sharing their warmth.

Minghao’s arm stays around Joshua’s shoulders the entire ride back while Joshua’s hands mindlessly play with Minghao’s necklaces, humming one of their songs from their latest album. 

They switch paintings on the elevator ride up and Minghao walks in with Joshua into their sixth floor apartment. Everyone else is asleep. Even Wonwoo is fast asleep on his bed in the living room, a book lying next to him.

Joshua decides to hold hands while they walk into the corridor towards his room, both giggling quietly, giddy like teenagers trying not to get caught as they come home after sneaking out. Not that Seungcheol would scold them after they told him about their date night plan.

Joshua unlocks his bedroom door and beckons Minghao in. They leave the paintings by the door as Joshua sets up his star projector so that it lights up the ceiling. Minghao is already lying on Joshua’s bed, one arm out, waiting for the older to lie on and join him. When the projector lights up, the ceiling is filled with stars, unlike the darkness of Seoul’s sky.

Joshua snuggles up to Minghao when he slips in beside him, arm wrapping around the younger in a side hug. They point out the constellations together. The big dipper and the little dipper. Orion’s belt. Capricorn and Scorpio. They make up new ones too. That one looks like chopsticks. The frog and the rabbit. A cluster of stars that kinda look like Seokmin’s toes. They’re giggling until they’re breathless, holding onto each other close and tender.

Joshua is the first to let out a big yawn that makes Minghao yawn too. Joshua moves even closer to lie his head on Minghao’s shoulder as he starts to feel the waves of sleep wash over him. 

“Hyung...” Minghao whispers, only soft enough for Joshua to hum out a response. When Minghao doesn’t say anything back, Joshua opens his eyes and raises his head to look at him. He’s met with a small smile as Minghao leans forward to press a soft kiss against Joshua’s mouth. “Good night, hyung.”

Joshua sighs happily. He leans up to give Minghao a kiss too, missing terribly with his eyes closed. His lips landing on the corner of Minghao’s mouth instead. “Good night, Hao.”

Joshua can hear Minghao giggle and call him cute before he’s falls into a deep sleep in the arms of the man that he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, feedback, and/or kudos is always appreciated! <3
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
